1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable communication terminal which can function as a pen-table of a computer using external input devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the current trends in the computer industry is to optimize the ability to interface between a computer and a user. Diverse kinds of human engineering and efficient products have allowed users to disengage from a familiar wired environment to other environments that are often more convenient than the wired environment. In particular, the adaptation of local area communications to an input device of a computer makes it possible to use wireless mouse, wireless head-sets, wireless keyboards, wireless pen-mouse, pen-tables and the like, just to name a few possibilities.
Due to the advantage that the use of the wireless pen-mouse or pen-table mouse renders a user less tired than using a conventional mouse, the wireless pen-mouse or the pen-table has become increasingly popular.
A wireless pen-mouse typically includes one of an optical sensor, an acceleration sensor, a gyro sensor or the like so as to check position data of motion direction and velocity of a mouse body, and to transmit the position data to a computer for local area wireless communication. Further, the pen-tables typically include a pen, which generates an optical signal, a pressure signal, a RF signal, a sound signal or the like, and a pad, which receives the signal from the pen and creates a position data of the region where the signal is received. The position data created from the pad of the pen-table is transmitted to a computer via wired or wireless communication.
However, while the pen-table can check the relative position data more precisely than a wireless pen-mouse, pen-tables are much more expensive than a pen-mouse and thus are only employed in specific fields such as illustration, as their cost has been a hindrance to increasing their popularity.